Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a system, apparatus, method, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium for providing a variety of services for user convenience based on a location of a terminal.
Description of Related Art
A mobile communication terminal, such as a smartphone, refers to a smart terminal in which computer supporting functions, for example, Internet communication, information search, etc., are added to a mobile phone. A user may install a desired application on the mobile communication terminal. The user may install a desired application on such a mobile terminal and may use a variety of functions based on the installed application.
For example, the user may execute a find-a-route application to find a route to a destination. The mobile terminal may display a map for guiding the route to the destination based on a precise current location of the user, such as a location provided by a GPS location service, a cell tower triangulation service, a wireless network (e.g., Wi-Fi) location service, a dead-reckoning location service, etc.
Since many users desire to use a location-based service immediately, the time latency caused by determination of a precise location of a user (e.g., the time required to establish a GPS location) may cause user dissatisfaction. Additionally, there may be situations when precise location determination services are not available, such as when a user is inside of a building, underground, outside of cell network range (e.g., geographic issues), when the sky is cloudy (e.g., weather-related issues), etc., and the precise location cannot be determined.
Also, when a current location of the user is accurately input to the mobile terminal, an accurate route guide to a destination may be provided. However, in many cases, the current location of the user may be displayed as a completely different location (e.g., incorrect, inaccurate) of the mobile terminal. For example, although the user is present at an office of region A, a current location of the user may be displayed to be at home of region B. As a result, in the case of using a location-based service, the user may be provided with an inaccurate service.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology capable of more accurately verifying a location of a user and further quickly providing a service based on the verified location of the user.